The Campfire Collection: Chapter 6
by Carolinasandstorm94
Summary: The next story in my campfire collection, Dipper tells his terrifiying tale
1. Chapter 1

tAN: Read the first one on my page for the summary of this series

AN: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to their respective owners

"My story is kinda bizarre," Dipper said, "and is the very reason me and Mabel did not go to Gravity Falls this year."

-One Friday Night-

"It started off as a simple Friday, business at the Mystery Shack was slow like always and Gruncle Stan was in his office trying to come up with his next get-rich-quick scheme while me, Mabel, Wendy, and Zoos were cleaning the shack when Zoos came across an old dusty board game. Curious to see what it was, Mabel wiped off the dust. On the front it said "The Original Ouija Board", creeping Wendy out to the point she left as Gruncle Stan came in and said those things didn't work, so we decided to try it out that night. It was about 8pm and it was a dark, moonless and windless night, the only light coming from a scented candle slowly flickering on the table that the Ouija Board sat on. We started, all of us asking a question to which we received no responses and we all started doubting if it really didn't work as Gruncle Stan started celebrating and telling us he was right and we were all idiots for beliving in that silly game. A thought then popped into my head and I asked if there was anyone there to prove that it was not fake to physically do something. Just then, the candle suddenly flared up and the blinds slammed shut. Gruncle Stan chuckled and tried to blame it on the wind, but the temperature in the room quickly dropped, from a balmy 81 to 49 in a matter of minutes as a mist started filling the room. It started to gather in the corner and formed into a dense teardrop shape about 4 feet tall and was floating in midair. Grucle Stan was the first out the door, the rest of us quickly following suit. I glanced back and what I saw only made me run faster, the thing was chasing us, staying 10 feet behind us. We were running on pure adrenaline and fear, and eventually we ran into a tough dicision. The thing chased us to a cliff that was on top of the falls and we had to either jump or face the being, we decided to jump into the bone chilling water below. A few hours later, we returned to the shack, and everything looked normal so we all proceeded inside and changed clothes before regrouping in the living room. When we did, we tried to calm our frayed nerves but out of nowhere we all started hearing a faint tapping noise, like knocking. At first we dismissed it, but it slowly got louder and louder until our ears were practically ringing, making us flee to the attic. We were there for 15 minutes barricading the door, which felt like it was going to be knocked down, before Mabel volunteered Zoos to send the demon back to the pits of hell from which it slithered from. He hesitated at first, but when the knocking stopped, he made a beeline for the living room. When he reached it, he told us this part later on, he saw that all the furniture was floating and the Ouija had a sinister green glow around it. He was so scared that he started rebuking it, yelling so loud that we heard him in the attic. The first time he did, we heard demonic laughter that filled the shack. The second time he did, the whole house violently shook as if there was an earthquake. The third time he rebuked it, everything went dead silent and the furniture quit floating. We quickly ran downstairs to finally seal it by putting our hands on the puck and slidding it over and telling it "goodbye". We all took a sigh of relief and rested for the night. The next morning, Wendy came back and we told her of our horrific experience the night before. She quickly took the board and put it on the tallest shelf, putting it against the wall so no customer will see it. Incase you are wondering why we didn't go back this year, somehow the demon followed me and Mabel home, forcing our parents to call in a priest to exercise the house. They were furious when they found out we messed with the board so they kept us home this year. The moral of my story is simple , never mess with an Ouija board. The End."

Most of the campers were pale, even Wanda looked a bit on edge "At least you learned your lesson, now who ever wants to go next can."


	2. Chapter 2

The next story will be told by Robin from Teen Titans...Just like the others in the collection, it will be on my profile


End file.
